1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swimming pool cleaner, and in particular to a pool cleaner of the submersible type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Submersible swimming pool cleaners are by no means new. Generally, such cleaners operate in a random manner, i.e. follow no set path of travel along the bottom of a swimming pool. A pool cleaner of this type is disclosed, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,479, which issued to P. Breskovics et al on Dec. 17, 1985. A problem with random movement cleaners is the lengthy period of time required to clean an entire swimming pool, and consequently the large power consumption involved in such an operation.
A solution to the problem of random movement cleaners is provided by cleaners following a predetermined path of travel. An example of a pool cleaner of this type is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,762, issued to H. H. Babcock on Jun. 20, 1961. The Babcock device relies on mechanical sensors for determining when turning and the reversing of the direction of travel should be effected. In other words, there is no positive control of the path of travel of the cleaner, and accordingly there is a distinct possibility that the path of travel will be erratic, and that areas of the pool bottom will be missed.
It is readily apparent that a need exists for a swimming pool cleaner, which is capable of quickly cleaning an entire pool bottom in an efficient manner. The object of the present invention is to meet such need by providing a relatively simple swimming pool cleaner, which follows a predetermined path of travel, and which will ensure the cleaning of the entire area traversed by the cleaner.